The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a faultless material web, as well as to a faultless material web.
The not previously published DE 19 848 716 discloses a method and an apparatus for producing a sequence of faultless components on a material web. In this method a material web comprising a supporting web on which are arranged information carriers at regular intervals is supplied. The supplied web contains not only faultless information carriers, but also information carriers having faults. The fault rate is in the range of the production waste of information carrier manufacture. However, for the further processing of the information carriers it is necessary to eliminate all faulty information carriers. For this purpose, according to the prior art method, the supplied material web is monitored for faulty information carriers. If an information carrier is detected as being faulty, then in a cutting device the supporting web is cut through both immediately upstream and also immediately downstream of the faulty information carrier. Subsequently the free ends of the supporting web are bonded and pressed together.
The material web production apparatus forming a basis for said document has a supply of a material web having faulty parts, a cutting device for cutting the supporting web of the material web, a bonding and pressing device for the automatic placing on one another of the free ends of the supporting web and a discharge device, in which the discharged sequence of faultless information carriers is collected for further processing.
In the method and apparatus according to said prior art the supporting web of the material web is cut through and then engaged again. This prevents a permanent reuse of the supporting web, because it has a plurality of cutting and refastening points to which no information carriers can be applied. In addition, at the bonding or welding points, in certain circumstances the supporting web has thickened portions, which may prove prejudicial during the further processing of the information carriers.
The problem of the invention is to provide a material web, comprising a supporting web and information carriers located thereon, in which the supporting web is constructed as a continuous web and on which are only located faultless information carriers with a uniform grid dimension.
Based on the preamble features, the characterizing features of the independent claims serve to solve the set problem.
In the method according to the invention for producing a faultless material web with information carriers detachably applied thereto, the supply takes place of a material web also having faulty information carriers. At least the faulty information carriers are detached or separated from the supporting web of the material web supplied. Then, exclusively faultless information carriers are arranged in uniformly spaced manner on the material web. Further developments of the method according to the invention can be gathered from the dependent subclaims.
Apparatuses according to the invention for producing a faultless material web have a supply device for supplying a material web, which has faulty information carriers, as well as a first discharge device for the material web exclusively having faultless information carriers. For the identification of faulty information carriers an identification device is provided past which is moved the information carriers. For the separation of information carriers from the material web having the faulty information carriers a detaching or separating device is provided.
Further developments of the apparatus according to the invention can be gathered from the dependent subclaims.
The material web according to the invention has information carriers detachably located on a supporting web. The supporting web is constructed as a flowing, continuous web. Only faultless information carriers are arranged in uniformly spaced manner on the supporting web.
Further developments of the material web according to the invention can be gathered from the dependent subclaims.